Nerd Of The Year
by SparkleChan69
Summary: Austin Moon thinks he's the greatest, not to mention that everybody treats him that way. But all that changes when he has a special encounter with Allyson Dawson, world's biggest nerd.
1. The Eternal Book

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I groaned as I slapped the top of my alarm clock.

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

I got up, put one of my songs on the radio, and started to get dressed for school.

_Oh, Heard it on the radio._

_Oh ho,_

_Coming out to see the show._

I hummed along with it until I saw the bus from my window, then turned it off an ran out my door.

I grabbed a granola bar from the dining table, unhumanly fast. I boarded the bus and sat down. And who else did I sit with? Allyson Dawson, nerd of the century.

She didn't look at me. It's almost like she didn't notice me.

"Hey Allien, whatcha' readin?"

She ignored me. "Oh come on, don't tell me you don't want some of-"

I pointed with both hands at my face, with an awkward grin. "-This."

She stared at me, her eyes burning holes in my face. "Shut. The. Hell. Up."

I glared at her. "Oh, you did not just do th-"

She pressed a flat hand against the air next to my face and smirked.

"Nu-uh."

I stared at her, a smirk plastered on my face.

She turned to me. "Wow, I never noticed how hot you were..."

She looked entranced.

I sneered. "Of course I a-"

She whacked me on the head with the book she carried around her whole life.

"But not for long."

She got up as the bus parked in the school parking lot.

I sat there, dumbfounded. My head really hurt.

_Ow._


	2. Study Hall

_**Ally's POV**_

Wow. That was awesome.

I hit Austin Moon on the head with my book.

And I think he actually felt it.

_SCORE._

I wonder why he didn't say anything, normally he would be chalk-full of comebacks. I guess today just isn't normal. I have a good feeling about this day.

Today's the day my parents met, the day they met love at first sight.

I got to class and sat down in the only empty seat. I smiled, looked around and saw _him, _right next to me. He gave me the peace sign, and I girly-waved at him, my fingers wiggling flirtatiously. He smirked. "Heeey."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You wish," I muttered.

I turned to my book and started thinking of lyrics for my new private album.

"I'm walking on a thin line

And my hands are tied

Got nowhere to hide

I'm standing at a crossroad

Don't know where to go

Feeling so exposed

Yeah I'm caught

In between

Where I'm going and where I've bee-heen

But no

There's no turning baaack

Yeaaah

It's like I'm balanced on the edge

It's like I'm hanging by a thread

But I'm still gonna push ahead

So I tell my self

Yeah I tell myself

Don't look down down down down

Don't look down down down down

Don't look down down down down

Don't look down down down down

It'd be so easy

Just to ruuuun

It'd be so easy

To just give up

But I'm not that girl who gon' turn my back

There's no turning back

No, no turning baaaaaaaack

It's like I'm balanced on the edge

It's like I'm hanging by threeeaaaaad

But I'm still gonna push a head

So I tell myself

Yeah I tell myself

Don't look down down down down

(Don't look dooooooooooooooown)

Don't look down down down down

(Don't look down, don't look down)

Don't look down down down down"

I hummed my song quietly so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"Hey, nice song," I heard Austin say next to me.

I groaned. "Thanks. Now shut up so I don't get in detention."

"Miss Dawson, is there something you want to tell the class?"

"N-no Ms. Harmon..."

He piped up.

"Actually, there IS something she wants to say to you."

I whipped my head to face him, snarling.

"Well then, get it over with, then take this-"

She handed me a pink slip.

"To study hall."

I whispered to Austin.

"_I hate you."_


	3. You're Scared Of Me

_**Austin's POV**_

Well, this is perfect.

Ally Dawson just got detention.

Because of me.

Apparently she had to say something, so I gave her a note to read.

It was all about how great I was.

"Austin Moon is a rotten fleabag,

and he doesn't even study.

He thinks he's popular but he really isn't.

He takes advantage of straight A

students to get good grades, but he still gets B's and D's.

I wonder why that is."

She looked at some of the nerds that I used to get grades.

Wow. So they failed me on purpose?

The teacher glared at me.

I shrugged and put my hands in the air.

"Austin Moon, detention for you as well."

"What? You don't believe her, do you?"

"As a matter of fact I do, considering Ally is my best student."

I stared at Ally, and saw her smirk at me with a wink.

"So..."

"So you're both going to detention. You have to do a book report, and Ally doesn't have to do anything on account of the fact that YOU, and only YOU were talking to her."

I saw Ally stick her tongue at me. She mouthed the words, "The joke's on you."

_**Ally's POV**_

I stuck my tongue at him and mouthed, "The joke's on you."

He snarled at me. The bell rang and everyone ran out the door, but me and him stayed. I took the pink slip from Ms. Harmon and walked along the hall. I heard Austin's feet flying on the ground and kept walking. "Wait, Ally, I'm sorry!"

"Nope, not taking none of that."

He finally caught up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

I turned to look at him, my eyebrows quirked. He stuttered.

"I-I'm sorry for getting you a detention..." He placed a hand on his chest.

"If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, I'd gladly-"

"Cut the crap, we both know you're just a player looking for girls to snack on."

I walked on, still hearing the thump-clap of his sneakers.

I walked into Study Hall, sitting down at the nearest empty seat.

He sat next to me. "So...uh..." "So nothing, live with it."

He facepalmed. "Listen, I just wanna say you seem pretty cool."

"I don't listen to ass kissers. Admit it, you're scared of me."


	4. A Player and Proud of It

**A/N: Yes, I am. ( Guest) Your point is? O_O**

_**Austin's POV**_

"I don't listen to ass kissers. Admit it, you're scared of me."

Well. Just for that, if she wasn't a girl, I would've punched her. Hard.

But she was, so I had to live with the fact that she had _temporarily_ owned me.

I grabbed her hand. Wait...what was that? I felt something zap me, like a lightning bolt splitting me in half.

It was almost like...sparks.

Sparks.

No way, Jose.

Yes, I just said that. I blame it on the so called 'sparks'.

She slammed an icy glare into my eyes, scaring the hell out of me. I didn't know such a nerd could be so fierce.

She smirked, and I'm guessing she saw my reaction to her glare.

"You are scared of me."

I tried to shrug it off, smirking awkwardly. "Hey, I'm a good actor, no?"

She laughed, a sarcastic, makes-you-want-to-kiss-her-to-shut-up laugh.

Wait.

Hold on a minute.

Did I just say I wanted to kiss her?

Woah woah, I meant to say I wanted to...damn. Nothing rhymes with kiss, huh.

"Have fun in dream land. Like someone? I can see it in your oh-so freaked out eyes."

I stuttered. "Wh-whaaaaat? No waaay. That has, like, one million in a chance of happening. Like you said, I'm a player and proud of it."

Why am I getting so nervous?

I don't like her.

_Right?_


End file.
